


You Are My  Sunshine

by merthur_at_221b



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, The title is bullshit and has nothing to do with the drabbles, more pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthur_at_221b/pseuds/merthur_at_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from my tumblr. Will update once enough are gathered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroko had too much fun messing with Midorima. If not because it was so easy (depending on the lucky item of the day) then because of the physical reaction he had. Midorima tended to blush very darkly, especially when he wasn’t in control of a situation.

"I think that it suits you very much, Midorima-kun," Kuroko said with a straight face, staring straight ahead to avoid his boyfriends piercing gaze. 

"Shut up," Midorima muttered, his posture stiff. He would have forgone the lucky item today, but Cancers were in last place. He had to do everything he could. 

"I really do wish that it was also to be worn with a matching tail," Kuroko said thoughtfully, cocking his head to the side. 

Almost immediately, Midorima brought up his arm and his the bluenette in the back of his head. Hard enough to make him stumble forward, but not enough to cause him to fall or sustain any injuries. 

"So mean," Kuroko said, giving Midorima a sideways glance. 

The short boy threaded his fingers with the taped ones belonging to Midorima. 

"Do you think you can wear the cat ears tonight?" Kuroko asked nonchalantly, sipping on his milkshake.

"Oi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine still didn’t have a clue why he loved Kise so much. Of course he was incredibly attractive, and he also loved basketball. 

But they never had an incredibly close friendship in middle school. He was closer to Kuroko than anyone else, so wouldn’t he love Kuroko? That logic makes sense, but only to an untrained eye. 

Everyone else knows that you don’t get to pick and chose who you love. 

But here on the basketball court with that blonde, the sun in their eyes and a smile on his face, Aomine thought that fate had been very kind indeed when she made him fall for this supernova trapped in a man. 


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t love that they had, and neither of them were tricked into believing such. 

Hanamiya was a huge sadist, but Kiyoshi was a major dominator. 

Their relationship was built off of pure push and pull, fighting for control. It wasn’t by any stretch of the imagination healthy, but that doesn’t matter because they’re both toxic on their own. 

It’s just a combination of poisons and their pride is the only reason Kiyoshi and Hanamiya are still alive. 

~~


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi was, surprisingly, a complete sweetheart when it came to Furihata, and it was returned completely. 

It all started after the Winter Cup game when Akashi approached the brunette, and now look at where they ended up.

They call each other every day, and skype at least once a week. 

Whenever they can actually get together to go on a date, it usually ends up in an overly romantic diner and wild sex in a hotel that is probably more expensive than Furihata cares to entertain. 

But it’s a really cutesy relationship, everyone admits. Almost tooth-rotting. 


	5. Chapter 5

Armin’s feet were always freezing, and Eren has had it up to here with his shit. 

Whenever they go to bed, Armin likes to be all tangled up in Eren, legs twisting and arms wrapped. Eren loves it as well.

Less so with Armin rubbing his cold as balls feet over his legs, preventing him from sleeping. 

One day, he just snaps. 

"Here!" He yells at Armin as they settle down at the end of the day. Armin inspects the projectile and realises that it was just a balled up pair of socks. 

"You could’ve told me my feet were cold," Armin says matter-of-factly as he pulls on the socks. 

Eren huffs. It’s no fun if it’s simple. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I’m home!" Kagami yelled, closing the door behind him. For some reason, his and Kuroko’s house looked terribly…empty, in a way. Despite the fact it was only him who was gone for a week, it still felt like there was a presence missing, making the home feel incomplete. 

Kagami just dropped his bag by the door, deciding to put his stuff away later. 

Before he could take another step forward, he saw a flash of light blue and felt his waist be held in a viselike grip. 

Kagami smiled into his boyfriends hair, encircling him into a tight bear hug. They stood that way, neither saying a word for a few minutes. 

"Next time, I’m coming with you," Kuroko mumbled into the bigger boys chest, eliciting a laugh from him. 

"You can’t speak fluent english at all."

"You can translate for me," Kuroko insisted, stepping back slightly and giving them both room to breathe. 

"So, what have you been up to in my absence?" Kagami asked, following the bluenette into their bedroom.

Kuroko snuggled into the bed, as did Kagami. 

Kagami laughed awkwardly. “I just got off a plane, so if you want to-“

"Vulgar-minded," Kuroko scolded, snuggling closer to the redhead. "We’re going to cuddle."

Kagami smiled. “And then are you going to gush about how much you missed me?”

"Was it not apparent enough?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Kagami-kun, you’ve changed," Kuroko said coldly. His body was rigid, every ounce of his body language radiating fear and anger. He stood his ground, staring the redhead in the face.

Kagami just smiled and laughed, completely disregarding Kuroko’s blatant unsaid words. “Kagami-kun? You haven’t called me that in months. C’mon, Tetsuya, don’t be like that.” Kagami mussed up the bluenette’s hair. 

Kuroko batted his hand away with a slap. Kagami looked hurt and confused. 

The rest of the Seirin team was watching from the side, not daring to even breathe too loudly. Even Kiyoshi knew to keep his distance. Despite the fact that this was their first time seeing Kagami in two months, they restrained themselves and let their light-and-shadow duo have their little reunion first. 

"Where could you have gone…what could you have done…to start turning into him?" Kuroko spat out, taking a step forward. Still refusing to take him seriously, Kagami just cocked his head t the side and kept that stupid smile plastered to his face. 

"Huh? What…oh. Well, maybe I am starting to sound like him. Haha, it’s true, isn’t it?" Kagami asked, his voice and gaze hardening with each syllable he uttered. Kagami was quickly deteriorating into someone new that no one had every seen before, revealing a side that was somehow unfamiliar and frightened while also inherently familiar. 

Kuroko knew it. He knew who Kagami was turning into. 

Kagami was turning into Aomine. 

Kagami began to dribble the ball absent mindedly. “I barely remember how to catch your passes any more, Tetsuya,” Kagami said carelessly, not bothering to gauge the impact of his words. Which was a great one. Kuroko looked hurt and betrayed, despite his face never leaving his usual nonplussed line. 

"The only one who can beat me is me, now."

The words echoed through the silent gym. Kagami smiled sadistically. 

KuroKo took another step forward. He punched Kagami in the stomach, and stormed away. No one bothered to check up on him. Instead they turned towards Kagami. 

"Why?"  
-  
Kuroko felt his world crashing down. First, Taiga-kun had left him, left Seirin behind, to got to America for some remedial basketball training. It was a two month excursion, which took place without any goodbye preceding it. Now, Taiga-kun came waltzing back in, and he had morphed into the very thing that had been haunting his nightmares.  
Taiga-kun had stopped trusting him.  
Was there anyone left who would?


	8. Chapter 8

"I’m sorry about last night. I didn’t realise you needed time alone," Jean said, his eyebrows knitting together out of concern. He didn’t do it consciously, just out of habit. 

Armin blinked. “You hurt me more than I’ve ever been hurt before and caused me more pain than any Titan ever could. How could I not need to be alone?” His voice was monotone, his facials betraying no emotion. His words were hollow, robotic. Matter of fact. 

Jean flinched. He really regretted what happened, what Armin had to see, and he didn’t deserve it. But Jean knew he couldn’t redeem himself, not after what he did. That didn’t stop him from trying, though. 

It was the morning after Armin had walked in on Jean and Marco kissing. It was also the morning after Jean had walked in on Eren holding a crying Armin, comforting him. 

It was breakfast, and they were sitting alone at a table near the back of the room. Everyone was sending around nervous glances to all their friends, and the talking was at a minimum. Usually, Armin and Jean would be really out of character in the morning, laying on each other and being really domestic. They were acting like the opposite of that today. Everyone was concerned.

"I was trying to explain," Jean began. "Please, if you’ll ju-"

"What is there to explain?" Eren asked, deftly sitting down between the two boys. Jean tensed up while Armin visibly relaxed.

"Please, just leave him alone," Eren continued. He began to eat his ration.

Armin looked wary. “Eren, you don’t have to-“

"He hurt you. You both need to calm down before you talk, otherwise you’ll say things you’ll regret," Eren explained to the blonde. Armin nodded slowly, both confirming Jean’s dismissal and his understanding of what Eren said. 

Jean sighed, his stomach knotting uncomfortably. “Later?” He asked, his voice oddly breathey. 

Armin nodded. Jean stood up, and sat down next to Marco. He carefully avoided all the looks he was given. 

Eren whispered into Armin’s ear, “You aren’t actually going to forgive him, are you?”

Armin smiled a little, just the corners of his mouth curling upwards. “Even if I wanted to, I don’t think I can.”

~~


	9. Chapter 9

"Mikasa? Where did Eren go?" Armin asked, poking his head into the living room. 

It was a few weeks before Christmas, and it would be Eren and Armin’s first one together-as a married couple. 

Well, married in thought and in heart. They both had rings, had a honeymoon and everything. Same-sex marriage legalization was important to them, but didn’t much matter, if that made sense. They both felt like they were married, and knew that they were going to be together forever. They improvised, making up their own certificate that is framed on their mantelpiece. 

Mikasa had come over, partially to help them decorate, but mostly to mooch hot chocolate off of them. Armin apparently made it taste better than any of the local baristas, so she worked in exchange for the drink. 

Neither of them minded. The trio had spent so much time together when they were younger, it had taken a while to get used to the absence of any of them. When MIkasa came over, they felt like there was something extra there, something that filled them up completely.

Mikasa turned her attention away from the tree. “I thought he was helping you in the kitchen?” She asked, cokcing her head to the side. If Armin wasn’t in the kitchen, but Eren was, that could only mean…

"Shit!" Armin yelled, his eyes widening. He dashed off to save his husband in distress. 

Mikasa giggled. They were so adorable together. 

~~

Armin was going about his business as usual. He was just eating in the corner of the cafeteria, watching and observing. He kept his head down, careful not to draw too much attention to himself. Armin had learned that that was the best way to stay out of trouble. Shut up, keep your head down, don’t talk unless someone speaks directly to you. That had kept him safe for the most part. At least, that was before he had started training with the military. Now, he couldn’t escape them, couldn’t escape those people who hurt him. He didn’t mind so much in the beginning because he had gotten stronger since he was a scrawny kid. Not much, but now he could at least throw a few punches, elbow his attacker’s nose at just the right angle. But lately, it had gotten to a degree that he couldn’t fend for himself. Armin wasn’t going to speak up, because talking was already difficult for him, and admitting another weakness to his peers was humiliating on a whole new level. So Armin let them have their ways, let Nac and Daz and Thomas let out their aggression on him. Armin understood it wasn’t a personal offense, because the three had awful communication issues, worse than his own. Armin sacrificed himself to their whims. It was easier that way. 

Armin quickly finished his breakfast, and went to put his trash away. Exiting the room quickly, he had caught the attention of his blonde attacker. Thomas followed him out, excusing himself from his group of friends.  
Armin opened the door, the cool breeze hitting his face. He turned a corner, walking briskly. But Thomas caught up quickly, and cornered him up against the wall. 

"So, Arlet, care to explain?" He asked, balling and releasing the tension in his hands, he was warming up his throwing hand, taking an offensive stance, Armin noted dutifully. He put down his bag and drew his arms up a little, ready to cover his face. He remained silent, however. He had read about a time where it was illegal to say something that would make you appear guilty. If Thomas had ever known of such a place, of such a rule, Armin would have quickly used it as an excuse. But her and now, in the time of the Titans, he cowered in fear against a wall, trembling even as he was trying protecting himself. 

"How the hell did you ace the test, huh? You beat everyone by twenty points, so you obviously cheated!" He yelled in a quiet voice. Armin didn’t know that was possible, but didn’t have time to contemplate it as he was quickly preoccupied with defending against Thomas’s surprise punch. Blocking with his left forearm, Armin brought up his left elbow into Thomas’s stomach. While he was hunched over, Armin kneed him in the abdomen and hit him over the head.

He left the scene in a rush, not bothering to get his things. he was stopped by familiar hands connected to a familiar face that had a familiar voice.

"Why didn’t you tell me about the bullying? That it had gotten so bad?" Eren asked, concern clouding his teal eyes. Armin’s blue orbs remained harsh. He didn’t owe anything to Eren, not anymore. Not after all he had discovered.

"Because you never cared before," Armin said coldly, pushing past him. Eren grabbed his arm.

"What makes you think that?" Eren asked, his eyebrows scrunching.

How ridiculous. He didn’t even understand.

"You laugh with them, when they make fun of me. You always pipe in whenever everyone else is talking about how irritating I am, how weak I am and how I don’t deserve to be here," Armin said with an empty laugh. 

Surprised, Eren loosened his grip. Armin broke away, his eyes stinging. 

"Armin!"

"Eren, you don’t get to hold me and say such pretty lies like that you love me and then spit them in my face the next day," Armin said calmly, turning around to the taller boy. 

Eren looked confused and flustered. Armin, you don’t underst-“

"Save it," Armin stormed away. 


End file.
